Korival Dalnadus
Korivals as of Now Korival is known a shadow being there one moment and gone the next, usually clad in dark armour Currently has a limp and a scar on his right lip due to being in battle with a few creatures while defending the Argent Vanguard. Early life Korival grew up in Stormwind being a High elf at the time with his brother, Korwan. He studied at the Academy of Arcane Sciences in Stormwind hoping to become a mage at the time. As the years went on he got better at mastering the arcane. Most of his time was spent studying or reading books which took his interest. He was often interested in Close Combat but for a mage-to-be this wasn't the best idea he had. At the age of 90, Korival was sent out to find a tome that could help the Magi of Stormwind with a problem they had on their hands. On his way he was attacked randomly by a ..creature. He did not get a very good look at it, but it left him gravely wounded. Lying by a tree, looking up at the stars, he awaited death. Life after Death As Korival awoke he looked around people standing over him...he did not feel like himself anymore, he felt rage and anger. He was kitted up and told he was a "Death Knight" and would be working to aid the Lich King. For some reason he did not question the Lich King. His will was too strong. He made his way to the village below and as the Lich King ordered he slaughtered many of the people who resided in the village, killing in cold blood without remorse or mercy. He found himself slaying people with his new found skills with a blade like he had always hoped...but not in this way. After the village was razed to the ground he returned to the Lich King. As the days and months went on he did nothing more than kill, train and scout for the Scourge. As time went on he did not want to kill anymore so he planned his escape. It was not easy escaping the grasp of the Lich King. In the dead of night he stole a Deathcharger and rode it to the nearest town where there wasn`t a Scourge presence. From that day on he never looked back. He made his way back home to Stormwind, knowing they wouldn`t take him in. Being what he was now, he was no longer welcome. Guards attacked on sight. Fleeing, he headed for a place he had remembered about in his earlier days, Quel'Thalas. As he made his way there he looked upon the Silvermoon City and for once in a long long time....he smiled. Dismounting, he made his way though the gates of Silvermoon City to find people... afraid of him. It was only natural. He wandered around looking for a place to stay. He looked on a young man who seemed very familiar, someone he thought he knew. He walked up to the man and in shock it was Korwan, his brother. Korwan took Korival to his home cleaned him up and helped him to try and recover from what he had been through. Korwan did not see Kori but an empty angry shell of what he used to be. Over time he got more and more intregrated back into normal life. As the years went on he seemed to get better at coping with the fact of what he was. Personality Korival has a kind and nice personality he will help people where he can. He understands how bad the world can be so he tries to do everything he can to make it a better place. Category:Characters